


I must hold on

by Spookywanluke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: Trixie gets kidnapped, it's good to have friends.





	I must hold on

It was really late in the afternoon as Trixie hopped around the kitchen looking for a snack to eat, having found, to her disappointment, the cupboards bare of anything but plain adult food.  

The babysitter for the night, Joan, an unknown teenager as all the others were busy and Maze had gone ‘hunting as she liked to call it, was sitting in the living room. The last time Trixie looked, she’d been  uncaring about anything bar her phone. Which left Trixie with hours to kill and, from the looks of it, nothing appetising to sustain her.

 

Mom had said she was likely to be home very late that night due to a stakeout (Well... mom had said 'work', Lucifer had let on what exactly it was in that direct way he had, never talking down to kids which even mom was guilty of).

When Trixie let her thoughts drift away from the current adventure she was planning with her latest toy set, her thoughts settled on the two of them, hoping they were alright but not worried. Not at all.

 

...Trixie pulled herself up short at that, a voice murmuring "I never lie" in a suspiciously British accent filtering through her young mind. She had decided a few months ago to take Lucifer's refrain of never lying to heart and wanted to apply it to even her thoughts, though habits die hard no matter how young you are.

 

Yeah she worried. Her mom and Lucifer...and her dad... had come too close too many times to death or injury for that not to affect her. Especially as, when she finally turned ten a few months ago, mom took her aside and properly explained the whole detective life, including the dangers, as thoroughly as possible without worrying Trixie.

Trixie watched the news (mostly with Maze) and talked with other children of police and first responders (Gladis's dad had been injured last month during a wildfire), so she understood there were a lot more dangers involved than even her parents were willing to say.

 

"...and I really should find something to eat." she pulled her thoughts away and focused back on rummaging through the cupboards.

 

"Something wrong?” Came the call from across the room, Joan not even getting up from the couch.

Trixie just called back "Nothing, just looking for something to eat before dinner."

 

"Don't eat anything big, I have to get you something by 7pm" was the response to which Trixie perked up.

"Pizza?" she called out hopefully, peeking around the corner into the room, a pleading look on her face. 

 

"No, your mom specified that it should be either Sumo or Little Asia health menu."

 

Trixie groaned, her only options were going to be rice with saucy meat-&-veggies (not even the fried wontons available) or salad... just what a young lady always wanted.... she wanted fat and salt and sweet sauce, but knew that was a forlorn hope, esp with Joan's attitude.

 

"Could we at least get egg rolls? Mom always does." Trixie wheedled. It was true, Mom did always buy them, but rarely were they for her as Maze and Lucifer had taken to raiding them anytime they were in the house. 

 

A sigh rose from the couch "Your mom didn't prohibit that and there's change available, so yes.”

 

"Woohoo" Dancing a little jig on the spot, Trixie spun back into the kitchen, back on the hunt, this time for a smaller bite than before - opening up the range of options available to her.

 

As she shoved her head into the back of a pantry, a metallic click rang through the air, a sound that Trixie was sadly all too familiar with - that of someone cocking a gun.

She climbed fully into the pantry, shutting the door behind her. Huddling on the floor, she wondered what was happening as Joan had no gun. No one else was expected to arrive.

 

The sound of a thump followed by shattering wood spoke of a door breaking. A woman's (Joan's) scream tore through the house. Trixie buried deeper, wrapping her arms around her knees to prevent herself from shaking. 

{Oh please don’t find me,} she prayed, not a sound escaping her mouth as she stuffed it into her arm {Please someone come home.}.  She hoped it was a quick robbery and not the sudden thought that came to her mind.

 

"Where is SHE? Where is that damned Bitch's daughter?" A deep male voice raged from the living room and Trixie's heart fell. Her fear was right, they were after her.

 

A weeping reply, almost inaudible was the response before a sound of bones breaking reverberated across the house. Brad had broken an arm last week on the play equipment so Trixie knew it well. Heavy footsteps stormed into the kitchen and Trixie felt tears of fear well up in her eyes.

 

She closed her eyes when bright light tore into the dark space as the pantry door was flung open. A rough, huge hand plucked her out of the cupboard, pressing her face and body against a man’s chest so hard she feared she couldn't breathe. Trixie found herself being carried, ribs aching at the pressure as she was taken somewhere else.

 

"Where... where are you taking...?" She tried to sob out but was roughly shaken by the monstrous man before being thrown into an old car and blindfolded. Trixie felt the car tear away, tires screeching at the sudden acceleration, throwing her across the seat. The shock drew a squeal of pain and fright from her.

 

"Shut up, or I will kill you. I don’t care whether you live or die, only with getting revenge on your dear old mother" The man replied, a thump and squeak of leather telling Trixie that he’d whacked the seat near her hard in warning.

 

She curled up into a ball and sobbed, making herself look even more pathetic than she felt. "Please don't hurt me."

 

"Shut it!"

 

She held her whimpers in for the rest of the trip, sending up another prayer {Someone, please know what happened. Please find me!}

..................................

 

The next thing she knew, the blindfold was raised off her eyes and she took in the scenery - a deserted factory open to the outside word by sections of wall fallen down around them.

 

Three men...no, a fourth one just walked into view stood around a metal crate in discussion. The one who remove the blindfold went and joined his fellow kidnappers and snippets of conversation flowed back to her.

 

"....wise?"

 

"We'll have to kill ... She appears onsite."

 

"Had it coming."

The voices rose in volume, becoming clearer across the distance.

"It is the only way to pay her … She killed my cousin."

 

“You think you’ve got it bad? She killed my only brother!” The tallest man snarled, sounding like a lion off the doco she watched the other day and Trixie gasped as the meaning hit her. They were planning on killing mom. 

 

The tall man who seemed like the leader of the group frowned her way, then turned to the newcomer, "Why did you remove her restraints?"

 

His arm snapped out, impacting the other man's face, snapping the head back and he fell to the floor clutching his nose, whimpering.

 

Trixie saw blood splatter the ground and  the urge to spew came and went while a part of her mind cheered. She kept her face down regaining her breath but her inner fears started bubble up. 

{“It’s alright to be afraid, monkey. Just don’t let it control you”} Her mom’s voice swirled around her head along with Yoda talking about the fear and the dark side as she tried not to show how scared she was feeling, the longer they held her.

 

The leader again shot a feral look her way before dismissing her and turned back to his companions, leaving Trixie to her thoughts.

 

.......................

It was a long time before anyone came near her again. Footsteps echoes from behind, before the leader walked by, pausing beside her area and the look on his face was like some of the pictures she had glimpsed when one of her parents (or Lucifer) had decided to bring work home.

Hard, uncaring, as though belonging to an feral animal.

 

A spasm of terror ran through Trixie's frame and she bit her lip hard not to whimper. She was not going to be a coward.

 

The guy watched her face during this, a grimace of disgust riding on his lips before he spat at her toes.

 

"Disgusting little creature, just like your mother. My Brigdt should’ve ended the bitch’s life, not taken a bullet herself."

 

Her protection instincts rose up and before it could be stopped, she blurted out.

"If anything happens to me, or if you do anything to mom, hope daddy and Lucifer don't find you... And they will."

It was said with a child's utter conviction "You have no idea what they...What Lucifer will do to you."

 

She could see there was a flicker of doubt in the man's eyes before the hardness was back and his boot shot towards her head, Lucifer’s name, like a prayer, was the last thing on her mind before it went black.

 

........................

There was a faint light shining on the floor from the windows above when Trixie awoke, shivering in what felt like early morning cool. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and someone was practicing the drums inside. It took her a minute to remember her situation.

She was captured, and she must have been out for ages with the light as it was.

 

Trixie moved around gingerly, checking for any injuries… {Just like heroes in the movies Maze let her watch} she thought, finding nothing new beyond an aching head.

She could hear the voices coming closer to the large open room she was in before the leader came through the door, his eyes tracking to her before turning away.

Two… Three. All but one walked in, talking loudly, anger and disbelief written in every line of the others as they badgered the leader. They were so loud, it hurt Trixie's thumping head.

… But it wasn't loud enough that Trixie didn't hear the metal door a distance away slam open, nor the screaming and running of the last kidnapper as he burst into the room like the Devil was on his tail.

Then the world went scarily black for Trixie again.

………...

 

Trixie was woken by a deep, inhuman growl to find herself untied, resting against a box out of sight of any of the men. The clinking of metal being attached to a chain link fence was interspersed by a sobbing that Trixie recognised as one of the kidnappers. The growl repeated then was followed by a whispered sound that Trixie couldn’t understand but knew the voice anywhere - Lucifer.

She poked her head out, looking upon her rescuer, her flaming-skinned rescuer. A gasp shot from her mouth before she could think to bite back sounds. She ducked back around her box so she could only see his shadow and bit her thumb as she hadn’t done in years, what she had seen looping around her head causing her to tear up.

Trixie heard a sigh before she saw his shadow turn, approaching her location as if sensing she was awake, pausing a person-length away. "Trixie you don’t have to be afraid. You are safe from this sad excu..."

 

He stopped instantly as his eyes flicked over Trixie’s tear-streaked face, realisation of what she’d seen dawning clear, eyes wide in shock and a soft "fuck" leaving his lips, the only real swear word she had ever heard him say.

 

"I am so sorry, Trixie," He whispered in a carefully soft voice that echoed sincerity and apology, backing up many feet slowly. "I did not mean for you to see that. Please do not be scared of me.” He kept on moving till he was clear of all obstacles, giving Trixie the space to run despite his words. “I need to take you to your mother."

The voice sounded...sad, no, Trixie realised, her fright fading enough for her mind to focus on the here -and-now,  the voice sounded fearful. Almost as fearful as she had been all that evening.

 

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes, mentally stamping down the hazy thoughts and fears drilled into her over years of grand-parental bible study. He was not evil like abuela claimed, he was Lucifer and he needed her. Her head shook again, this time firmly as she came to a decision: she would not let others decide who was a good person. Springing off the ground she rushed at him as she would normally do, making a bee-line for Lucifer's midsection.

An oomph sounded from above her as she hit, Lucifer standing stiff as a pole before a hesitant arm curled around her.

He spoke in a whisper as she could feel him look down upon her. "Why are you gripping me? Not screaming... You know who I am."

 

Trixie blinked, gathering her scattered thoughts before flashing Lucifer a soft look.

 

"Don't be silly. Mom and I know who you are. You're Lucifer. " She patted his arm with the hand not wrapped around his waist, gazing gratefully into his now-normal brown eyes that were filled with confusion. "You came and saved me. Thank you" she breathed.

Lucifer at that moment bent and picked her up, her head placed gently on his suited shoulders.

As he strode out of the place to rendezvous with a worried Chloe, Trixie closed her eyes and relaxed, letting go of all her fear.

 

(Yes she did now realise who he was, and boy was the next grandma-enforced Sunday School going to be fun)

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely beta @obliobla, I wish we had gone to Sunday school together, what terror twins we would have been.


End file.
